


All of my Ineffable Valentines Art in one place!

by Miele_Petite



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/pseuds/Miele_Petite
Summary: Basically just all of my Ineffable Valentine's art in one place. Ranges from fluff to smut.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 282
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	All of my Ineffable Valentines Art in one place!

1\. Chocolate

2\. Roses

3\. Poetry

4\. Tease

5\. Hearts

6\. Perfect Date

7\. My Angel is the Centrefold

8\. Touch

9\. Kiss (I did a nice one and a naughty one ;) )

10\. Champagne

11\. Love Token:

Such an unassuming object, Aziraphale reflects, turning the flask in his hands. It looks so ordinary, this humble stand-in for a font, but he knows it carries with it consequences. He sits it gently on his desk and considers his decision one last time.

Aside from its precious contents (just under a pint of holy water) the flask seems insignificant: a small, simple vessel of muted tartan. It is significant, however, that it bears specifically, and most intentionally, _his_ tartan.

He runs his finger down the side of it with the reverence owed to what is inside, and sighs. If the flask were ever discovered in Crowley’s possession by one who knew this pattern, this clear mark of Aziraphale’s involvement… well, it would lead to more than just the demon’s undoing, and rightly so, he supposes. The pain he’ll endure if he loses Crowley to the sacred liquid housed under the charming cup lid in front of him isn’t something he would want to feel for long. It is probably for the best he would hang for it too, as they say.

The angel stands up then, resolved. His blue eyes bearing only a hint now of the red they’d worn as he’d wrestled with what to say. Most of it will have to go unsaid. He raises the flask, a token of his love, instead, and tucks it into his coat- not a suicide pill, no- a _pact._

12\. Serenade

13\. Grand Gesture

14\. Be My Valentine

15\. Delicacies

16\. Flowers

17\. Pillow Talk

18\. Playful

19\. Candy Hearts

20\. Reservations gone wrong

21\. Devil in the blue dress

22\. Embrace

23\. He could do really weird things with his tongue

24\. Love Potion

25\. Promises

26\. Love Song

27\. All this time

28\. I'm Yours

29\. Free Day (80s Picnic!)


End file.
